


Growing

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Series: Naga Blue (Snek snek snek snek) [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Naga, Naga Blue Diamond, Shedding, moody pile of coils, naga blue, they snugglin again what a surprise, unsure if this is a king, white u scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Naga Blue is having some issues with her odd form.





	Growing

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the shorts I've done about Naga Blue. Or Blue Diamond with a snek body.
> 
> Allow me to explain:
> 
> 1\. We never see Blue’s feet in the show
> 
> 2\. Sneeple are real and they are gonna take over
> 
> So these two ideas hit each other at light speed and NOW BLUE IS A NAGA. Yeah.
> 
> \-----
> 
> There's been some fan art done with this concept by my friends Mai ( https://twitter.com/mai_tresan ) and Dragona ( http://ddm-doodles.tumblr.com/ ).
> 
> Links here:  
> https://imgur.com/a/pU9FVBo  
> https://imgur.com/a/r4oIwmH  
> https://twitter.com/mai_prongles/status/1103795144338362370

Blue Pearl hurried along the bridge. Guards let her pass, noticing her normal quiet demeanor replaced with a rushed panic. Pausing at a cross road, she glanced down one path to the extraction chamber and the other toward the council temples.

“That way.” A Topaz whispered, still staring ahead at her post near a door. 

Blue Pearl turned to follow the vague gesture down the longer path to the extraction chambers.

“Please.” The Topaz shot a worried glance to the Pearl. “Please don’t tell anyone I saw her like that.”

Bowing, Blue Pearl understood. “I won’t. Thank you.”

She hurried along, knowing just where to go now. More stern faced guards gave her nervous looks in passing as she made her way through the towering doors to the dark hallway. Flowing water could be heard before she even made it to the last set of doors. No other gem could be seen; even those in the walls had their eyes shut amid the growing shadows. The chamber stood dark with only a pale glow coming from the top of the stairs where the massive pool of water was contained. 

“My Diamond?”

Blue Pearl slowly walked closer, taking each step carefully as she watched the surface of the water. Not a ripple broke the calm pool, only a gentle light that grew brighter as the Pearl approached.

“Oh my.”

Blue Pearl brought her hands up to her mouth with a gasp. Below, a long, dark figure lurked at the far side of the bottom of the pool. Blue Diamond’s dress drifted about her in the water while scales along her natural form barely reflected the pale azure light as they coiled in on each other. She faced the corner, light bleeding from her eyes and gem as her tears over flowed the pool.

Hesitating for a moment, Blue Pearl lept into the water, letting herself sink a bit before swimming toward her Diamond. Scared eyes glanced up, softening as the Pearl reached out toward the huddled form hiding in the pool.

“Pearl…”

Blue Diamond’s voice came out shaky, muffled by the water. She allowed her Pearl to touch her face before turning away in shame.

“Does it hurt?” Her Pearl remained at her side, lending a comforting hand. 

Blue only nodded. Glancing over, she could see her Pearl frowning and closed her eyes. Water splashed over the edge of the pool as she tensed, taking her Pearl in a gentle grip before rising. The surface broke, contents splashing down the side. With a shake of her head, she settled back down, head resting against her arm along the side of the pool, her unwelcomed body still trailing back into the water. 

“You didn’t have to come find me.” Blue carefully set her Pearl down, staring off into the distance as she managed a faint smile. “But thank you.”

A bow from her Pearl. “No need to thank me, my Diamond.” Her voice was low and gentle as she stood with her hands clasped under her chin. “I was only worried for you.”

Blue shrugged, thoughts still troubled. Her head sunk between her arms, hair falling to the side.

“Is there anything I can do? Perhaps fetch for a gem tech unit or call White?”

Tremors ripped down Blue’s back to her serpentine body all the way to the tip. “Stars, no!” She receded back toward the edge of the pool, fingers digging into the crystal. “I can’t let her know how badly I’m failing her.”

Her Pearl frowned back, gaze shifting to the floor. They lingered in silence for a while, Blue fidgeting in pain. At length, her Pearl spoke up again.

“What about contacting Yellow Diamond, my Radiance?”

Blue sat up, tilting her head down at the Pearl. “Oh. That could work. She’d only a few systems away working on gem formation.” 

With a wave of a hand, Blue’s Pearl brought up a screen that expanded in front of both of them. The surface lit up as she input the necessary commands. 

“Establishing a direct connection with Colony Zanah Control room.”

Blue sunk back, staring up at the screen as worry after worry flooded her mind. After a moment, the surface glowed bright, flashing before a familiar outline filled the space.

“Yes, what is it?”

Yellow Diamond was turned away, facing another set of screens in her endless work load. Already regretting her choice, Blue spoke up, her voice low.

“Yellow. It’s me.”

At once, the stern Diamond’s cold face softened and she turned. “Blue?” Sweeping her hand over the other monitors, Yellow deactivated them all, focusing solely on her newest call. “What’s the matter? I’ve only been gone a few rotations.”

Blue faked a smile. “Oh nothing just, wanted to talk to you.”

Yellow glared, suspicion growing in her eyes. “I see.”

At her side, Blue’s Pearl coughed into her hand. Blue sighed, burying her head in her arms out of disgrace.

“Alright, maybe it’s a bit more than that.” She peeked up, seeing only concern in Yellow’s face. “Something new is happening. My entire form feels wrong, like burning.” She brought up a coil of her serpentine body from the pool showing the clouded and patchy scales. “And I can’t shift back, not even for a moment.”

Yellow raised an eyebrow. “Burns? Have you scanned your gem?” She bit her lip, barely able to say the next words. “For cracks?”

“Yes.” Blue whispered back. “I even snuck over to the gem recovery station.” She scratched along one of her coils, flinching. “The results were negative, not even radiation in the area.”

Leaning back in her chair, Yellow crossed her arms. “I’ll be there as fast as I can. Just stay put.”

“Wait, you don’t have to-“

The connection had already been severed. Blue sulked back into the pool, the cool waters granting some form of relief. Head at the surface, she sighed, closing her eyes. 

“I don’t want to be any trouble.”

“You’re not, my Diamond.” Her Pearl nodded.

“I’m supposed to be a Diamond.”

“You are a great Diamond, my Diamond.” 

Blue exhaled, watching bubbles form along the surface of the pool. Another spike of pain flowed up her body and she tensed. No matter what she did, the burning itch returned. A rush of air flowed into the silent room as the back door slid open. Footsteps sounded against the polished marble floor. Blue curled up, her arms wrapping around herself in an attempt to hide as a shadow loomed over the chamber.

“I heard you’re having a bit of trouble, Moonbeam.”

\---

Yellow Diamond brought her ship to the landing pad and immediately teleported to the surface. From the call, she knew Blue was in her extraction chamber and made haste to the central square. One the way, not one guard was at their station, not even at the main doors. Yellow put the worry out of her mind and kept going. Eventually she found herself running up the steps to stare at an empty pool. 

“Blue?”

A few scales floated in the water. Yellow leaned down and picked one up, still feeling the warmth of the Diamond they had just been attached to.

“She’s not here.”

Gaze searching, Yellow’s glowing eyes fell on the small form of Blue’s Pearl standing near one of the far pillars by the back door. The servant backed away from the intense glare.

“Where is she?” Yellow stomped over until she was right before the Pearl.

Too afraid to look up, Blue’s Pearled mumbled to the floor. “White Diamond took her. They went toward the head ship.”

Flinching at the news, Yellow took off once again, this time breaking into a jog. The bridges and platforms shook as she ran by, heading straight for the towering white platform in the distance.

\----

“Stop, that hurts!”

Blue curled up on herself, glare defensive as she stared up at the looming White Diamond.

“Sorry, Moonbeam, but it will help.”

White reached down again, her long nails nearing Blue’s sensitive scales. Trembling, Blue braced for another jolt of agony. It’s not like she could escape to somewhere away from White’s prying eyes. At first she thought this was just a little issue, something easy to take care of. White had carried her dripping from the pool all the way here, dismissing every guard so no other gem saw her in such a state. Now she was draped over the Great Diamond’s lap, cowering. If only she wasn’t cursed with this imperfect form.

“Hold still, it will all be over soon.”

Blue gripped White’s leg, trying to keep motionless as long nails trailed over her form, slowly applying pressure.

“Stop!”

Yellow barged in, forcing the teleport pad to allow her to materialize before stepping inside the hallowed chamber. Not even hesitating, she marched up to White’s throne, eyes narrowed.

“You can’t, White! She’s just found her form! You can’t shatter her!”

White leaned back, staring at the angry Diamond fuming before her. Her wide eyes soon softened as she broke out into laughter.

“Oh, Sunray! You are so bold.”

Realizing just what she had done, Yellow wavered, glancing behind her before over to Blue then back at White. Standing before the glittering Diamond, she suddenly did not feel very angry, or even powerful.

“There’s no need to worry.” White tried to keep a straight face but kept smiling down. “I’d never shatter such a work of art, especially not one I made from my own core.”

Blue looked exhausted, but safe as White pet along her hair. She gave a short wave. “Hi, Yellow.”

Yellow relaxed, but only a bit, her fists will tense as she stared up in confusion.

“Come closer.” White beckoned, offering a hand.

Still wary, Yellow walked near and stood before the throne’s armrest, glancing over the top at Blue.

“See the color of her scales?” White traced a line down one of Blue’s coils, causing the Diamond to flinch. Yellow frowned. “They are clouded and pale. Blue is just going through her first shed.”

Exhaling, Blue let her form uncurl under White’s touch. “She was just explaining all this to me.” She looked over at Yellow, trying to give a hopeful smile. “She said it won’t hurt once the old layer comes off.”

“Old layer?” Yellow reached out and gently stroked a section of Blue’s form, feeling the normally smooth skin rough under her glove. “But we are made up of light, how can she lose her skin?”

White kept massaging down the coils as she answered. “Her gem is growing, just like yours. You are young.” Nails dug into skin, causing the form in White’s lap to shudder. “This is just how Blue will grow.”

Blue held back a yell, throwing her head back as White’s nails pierced deeper.

“But you’re hurting her!” Yellow growled out, watching her fellow Diamond’s face twist in pain.

“Yes.” White’s voice rolled out, now softer. “It will hurt the first few times. But even worse will happen if she doesn’t get any help.”

Whimpering, Blue curled up into a ball, not wanting to be touched again.

“Come now, Moonbeam. We’re almost done.” White cooed, leaning down to give the Diamond an encouraging grin. Blue glared back. “Yellow, why don’t you try?”

Yellow had no time to answer as White lifted the moody ball of coils off her lap and plopped them over the Diamond’s head. They both fell to the floor, Blue on top of Yellow as she hid among her long form, embarrassed.

“Um.” Yellow blushed, painfully aware of White’s little jest. “What do I do?”

Blue relaxed, circling around her fellow Diamond. Sitting up, Yellow kept her hands out of the way, not wanting to cause any more pain.

“It itches.” Blue met Yellow’s eyes, turning away. “And burns, all down the back.” She took one of Yellow’s hands and guided it to rest against her muscular form. “Just rub, gently. With the scales.” 

Nodding, Yellow focused hard on her task, carefully following a line along the side of Blue’s coils. The shudder under her touch was not from pain, but relief. She joined in with her other hand, delicately massaging Blue’s body as she was wrapped up.

“Mmmmm.” Blue hummed, eyes closing as she nuzzled against Yellow. Her form brushed against the Diamond as she slithered along the course armor. “That feels much better.”

Yellow blinked, too flustered to speak as she kept working, determined to help.

“Ah see?” White clapped her hands together. “You are doing just fine now.” She rose from her sparkling throne and stepped towards the teleport pad. “I’ll just leave you two carbons to bond for a while.”

The room lit up, light fading as White teleported to deal with other matters. Yellow stared at the empty platform, her blush growing hot over her cheeks as she sat in a squirmy pile of snake coils.

“Don’t stop.” 

Yellow tensed as hands rested against her shoulders. Blue brought her face in front of hers, leaning forward so their lips almost touched. 

“You’re so good at this.”

Managing a nod, Yellow felt herself pushed to her back, now trapped amid Blue’s long form. She brought her shaking hands against another coil and resumed her massaging. A bit of the outer skin was peeling off. She traced the crack until feeling the scales underneath. Fingers unsure, she pulled back. Blue hissed in her ear, hot breath meeting her neck.

“No need to be so anxious.”

Yellow tried to calm down, but her arms were tight from wanting to loosen up every inch of the muscles around her. She avoided Blue’s gaze.

“Are you afraid?”

Still trying to keep her eyes on her work, Yellow shook her head. A hand forced her chin up. Blue reached out, poking the serious Diamond on the nose. Yellow couldn’t help but crack a smile which overflowed into laughter as Blue joined in. They lay against each other on the floor.

“Why would I be afraid?” Yellow took Blue in her arms, more confident now that White what not looming over them.

“You looked disgusted.” Blue frowned, peeling off a bit of her skin and dropping it to the ground. “This isn’t exactly pleasant.”

But Yellow could hardly care about the shredded bit of skin, staring instead on where Blue had torn off the chunk. The pale, dirty outer layer gave way to radiant scales that glimmered in the soft light as if each was a gem of their own.

“Amazing.”

Pulling another bit of the old layer off, Blue shook her hand in revulsion to get it off her fingers. “No, actually quite horrible.” Blue felt her head turned by a gloved hand. “Oh!”

They both stared at the new under layer of skin, dumbstruck by the beauty. At length, Blue shook out of her stupor and grinned.

“Well? Are you going finish what you started?” She bumped playfully into Yellow’s side.

Snapping back to focus, Yellow resumed her gentle caressing, moving down the coils as she worked. With a sigh, Blue settled down in the stern Diamond’s lap, the burning pain all but faded. She glanced up at Yellow’s focused face and blushed. Perhaps they can find time for a little fun later.


End file.
